Dreams by the School Yard
by dinodeclan
Summary: Ash and his friends are going to Noble Academy as part of their journey. They meet three special girls, two fairies, and a once in a lifetime adventure.
1. First Day of Schooled

Ash and his friends were on a bus that was heading towards the school where dreams come true, Noble Academy, As part of their journey to make their dreams come true. Sessions are only for three weeks as soon as they arrive. Ash and the others had spotted the school from the bus window.

Ash and Bonnie were putting Pikachu and Dedenne in their bags. "Pika." "Sorry buddy." Ash said to him. "It's only for three weeks." "Noble Academy doesn't allow pets." Clemont said. "And we can't afford to give this chance up." "After hearing that students dreams come true here, we just have to be there." Serena said. "It's okay." Bonnie said. "We'll let you out when were alone." "Denne." "Pikachu." The pokemon had accepted it. "Just stay quiet, and try not to shed." Ash said, zipping up his backpack.

Meanwhile at Noble Academy, Haruka and the others were coming towards the entrance. "I can't wait for these students to arrive." she said. "Now Haruka, they're only going to stay for three weeks." Minami said. "I know." Haruka said after Minami rained on her parade. "I just hope there won't be any Zetsuborgs during their stay." said Kirara. "Or them learning we're Princess Pretty Cure." Haruka said making a point. "Yeah, that's important too Haruharu." Kirara said. "I just wish that Pafu and Aroma could have meet them." Haruka said. "They're still sleeping you know." Minami said. "It's hard to stay awake after helping us with our fashion lessons." "Hey, it's worth it to become Grand Princess and save the Hope Kingdom." Haruka said. "And not to mention making my dream of becoming the Princess of Flowers come true." "Come on, they'll be here any minute now." Minami said. Everyone was at the entrance to the school when the bus arrived. Ash and the others were coming out of the bus, and were spotted the girls.

"Excuse me." Minami said getting their attention. "Are you the students who's gonna be here for three weeks?" Ash answered first. "Yeah, my name is Ash." "I'm Clemont." said Clemont. "I'm Bonnie." said Bonnie. "Serena's my name." said Serena. "Hi there." The three girls greeted them how they greet other students, starting with Haruka. "Gokigen'you." Minami and Kiara followed. "Gokigen'you." Everyone was confused, but they played along. "Gokigen'you." they all said. Haruka introduced herself. "My name is Haruka." she said. Then Minami and Kirara followed "My name is Minami." Minami said. "And I'm Kirara." Kirara said. "We'll be helping you with your schedule and show you around the school." Minami said, due to being class president. Then Haruka then spoke. "If there's anything you need to ask, feel free to ask." Ash and the others followed the girls.

Later that day, Ash and friends were alone in the forest. They let Pikachu and Dedenne out. "Sorry it took so long buddy." Ash said to his pokemon partner. "Pika." "This was the only place we can find that's private enough." Ash explained. Serena walked in the scene holding some donuts."Now we can all have some fun." she said. Everybody let out their pokemon. Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Braixen, Pancham, Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray. They were all eating some Marble donuts Serena found. When nobody was looking, Chespin took Pancham's donut. Pancham got mad at Chespin and fought him. "Chespin, stop!" Clemont said. " Wait Pancham." Serena said. But they kept fighting until Chespin hitted Pikachu, which made him unleashed a major Thunderbolt that came through the trees.

Meanwhile at the girls dormitory, Haruka was brushing Pafu's hair. "So what are these students like~Pafu." she asked. "They seemed really nice." Haruka answered. "I just wish what they were up to." "What do you mean?~roma." asked Aroma. Haruka explained. "Well, Ash's backpack was making a strange noise." "I heard it too, Haruharu." said Kirara. "It was like a "Peka peka choo." "Exactly!" Haruka said. "Ash said that it was nothing, but he was pretty worried about it." "Almost like he was hiding something?" Minami suggested. "Yeah." Haruka said. "But what?" Just then Minami noticed something outside the window. "What's that?" she said. "Could it be a Zetsuborg?" Kirara asked. "No, I would have sensed if their was a zetsuborg.~roma." Aroma said. "Let's find out what it is." Haruka said. Everyone ran out of the dormitory to see what that was.

Back at the forest, everyone stopped Pikachu's Thunderbolt before anyone else could see. "You guys, you can't just go and do thing like that!" Ash scolded. "We could get kicked out of this school or worse!" The two pokemon apologized "Ches." "Cham." "I'm just glad nobody saw that." Clemont said in relief. Just then they heard a voice. "I think it was over here." Everybody panicked. "Somebody's coming!" Bonnie yelped. "Quick everybody, return!" Ash said. Ash, Serena, and Clemont returmed their pokemon to their pokeballs, where as Pikachu and Dedenne hid in the bags. Out of the bushes came Haruka, Minamimebody's coming!" Bonnie yelped. "Quick everybody, return!" Ash said. Ash, Serena, Clemont returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, where as Pikachu and Dedenne hid in the bags. Out of the bushes came Haruka, Minami, and Kirara. "Hey guys." A nervous Ash said. "Did you guys see that light around here?" Haruka asked. Ash and the others were scared. They all told them no. The three girls were confused.

Meanwhile, back at the academy, two girls were walking out after practicing their ballet. A mysterious figure came out and spoke. "Another dreamer." He said. "I shall take care of that." It was Shut, one of the three musketeers of dysdark. "Show me your dream." As his tears glowed, one of the girls revealed him her dream. She was in her ballerina dress on the stage. "Thank you. Thank you everyone." she said in her dream, for she was the greatest dancer in the world. "I simply must lock that dream in a cage of despair!" he said. "Shut your dream!" a lock flew off of his chest, and became bipedal. "Go forth, Zetsuborg!" A cage was formed around her, a door closed, I mean shut, her behind, and the lock laid on it and chained it. It was then formed into a giant ballerina with a lock on it's face. "Zetsuborg!" It wreaked havoc around the school. Ash, Haruka, and the others can hear it from the forest. "What was that?"Asked Ash. "Let's find out." Serena said. Four out of the seven friends ran towards it. "It was a Zetsuborg-roma!" Aroma said. Haruka, Minami, and Kirara knew what to do, and pulled out a key from their pocket.

Everyone stopped when they saw what was causing the fuss. "What's that?" Ash said in surprised. "I've never seen anything like that!" Clemont said. "Is it some kind of Pokemon?" Bonnie asked scaredly. "Let's see." Serena said as she took out her pokedex. "No data." It said. "It's not a pokemon." Serena said. "Of course not." Said Shut as he popped out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Asked Bonnie. "The name is Shut." he said. "And I do not know of these "pokemon" you speak of." "You will now!" Ash said. "Pikachu get ready!" Pikachu popped out of his backpack. Shut laughed in amusement. "You really think a rodent like that defeat my Zetsuborg?" "Zatsuborg?" Bonnie asked. "That's it's name." Serena asked. "I say that's really clever." Clemont said. Bonnie and Serena stared down at Clemont. "I don't care what it is!" said Ash. "There's no way it can beat Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu began to spark up. "Please, Zetsuborg show them how it's done." Shut commanded. The zetuborg jumped towards Pikachu and kicked it before it could use Thunderbolt. "Pikachu!" Ash said in worry. "Pika." Pikachu wasn't gonna give up. "Can you keep going buddy?" Asked Ash. "Pikachu." Pikachu answered trying to get up. "Okay, use quick attack!" Pikachu started to run as fast as it could, but the zetsuborg started spinning and hitted Pikachu. Ash tried to catch Pikachu, and smashed into a tree. "Ash!" Everyone yelled in worry. "Are you okay buddy?" Ash asked his best friend. "Pikachu."

"I told you." Shut said to Ash. "You can"t stop my Zetsuborg with a little rodent like that." The zetsuborg was gonna throw the final blow when somebody stopped it. It was a girl with long blonde hair, a pink dress and a crown. It was Cure Flora, one of the three Princess Pretty Cure. She was followed by the other two pretty cures. Everyone was surprised. "Who, are you?" Ash asked. "I'm a friend." she answered. "The dreams you've locked up in a cold cage, shall be released. So please prepare yourself." "I have been waiting for you." Shut said. "Zetsuborg, attack!" The zetsuborg was going to attack the three girls, but it missed. The three girls continued to fight it. "Wow, they're so amazing!" Bonnie said. "And so beautiful!" Serena said in excitement. "Who are these girls?" Asked Clemont.

"Mermaid, Twinkle, now!" Cure Flora demanded. They all got out a key that looked like a dress, and put it in special containers and said, "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" The lower part of their dresses had changed and became longer. "Dance, O Flowers!." Said Cure Flora. "Pretty Cure, Floral Tourbillon!" Flower petals came flying at the zetsuborg. "Roar, O sea!" Said Cure Mermaid. 'Pretty Cure Mermaid Ripple!" Bubbles came flying at the zetsuborg. "Glitter, O Stars!" Said Cure Twinkle. "Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming!" A giant star came flying towards the Zetsuborg. All the attacks of the Pretty Cure assulted the zetsuborg. "Dreaming." said the zetsuborg, as it was purified. All three pretty cure spoke. "Farewell!" Ash and the others were amazed. "Next time, for sure I will get you." Shut said as he ran away.

"Open!" said Cure Flora as she activates the key she's holding. "The Door to your dream!" She unlocks the cage and released the girl trapped inside it. The doors than opened revealing the girl's dream of being a great dancer. "Alright!" Ash said in excitement. "You did it!" Bonnie said. Cure Flora handed the girl over to Ash and said, "Make sure she's safe." Ash agreed to take care of her. Before Ash had a chance to say anything to them, they dissappeared. "What just happened?" Serena asked. "I don't know." Clemont answered. "I just hope the same thing doesn't happened tomorrow during class. Ash looked at the girl and wondered who were those girls.


	2. Yume want to know this

The next day, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were in the middle of class. They were all in the same class as Haruka, Minami, and Kirara. Ash couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday. He wondered if it was a dream, but he realized that it's not. 'What is going on.' he thought. 'First that weird guy came up with a giant girl with a lock on her face, then three girls with superpowers showed up and stopped them. Next thing I knew they use some kind of key to free that girl from some kind of cage. Who was that guy who attacked us? And how do those girls know him? Come to think of it, who were those girls? This is just too weird.'

Just then, the teacher, Ms. Zama, called on Ash. "Ash Ketchum, please recite." she told him. Ash panicked, he didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, Haruka stepped up. "Ms. Zama!" she said. "I'll do it for Ash! Please let me interpret it!" "If you say so, Miss Haruno." said Zama. Haruka read the words to the class. "I had my head in, and was about to open the lantern, when my thumb slipped upon the tin fastening, and the old man sprang up in bed, crying out: "Who's there?" I kept quite still and said nothing. For a whole hour I did not move a muscle, and in the meantime I did not hear him lie down. He was still sitting up in the bed listening;-just as I have done, night after night, hearkening to the death watches in the wall." "Very well interpreted." She said "Even for a first year student like you." "Thank you." Haruka said. Ash was very grateful of her. "Well then, who shall we have go next."

Ash and Clemont met the girls near the dormitory. They were talking about what happened in class. "So what's the deal, Ash." asked serena. "Why did you spaced out like that?" Ash answered, "Well it's about yesterday." "Oh yeah, those girls." Clemont said. "Who were they anyway." "I wanna know who they are too!" Bonnie said. "So I can be just like them!" Just then a voice spoke behind them. "Shirogane. Dorm mother." Everyone was startled. "Where did you come from?" said Ash. "I was just walking when I heard you four talking about mysterious girls. said Shirogane. "Were you talking about the rumored princesses by any chance?" "Rumored Princesses?" they asked in confusion. Shirogane explained, "The other students say they are princesses fighting to protect our dreams." "Princesses?" Bonnie said in surprised. "Our dreams?" Ash said. Everyone was amazed.

"That was pretty brave of you, Haruharu." Kirara said. "You interpreted that very well." Said Yui. "Thanks." Haruka said embarrassed. "You know that was the second time I saved him." "That zetsuborg really gaved him a beating." Aroma said. **(I gaved up on the roma and pafu thing.)** "He did tried to protect that creature." Minami said. "What kind of creature was that exactly?" Yui asked. "It kind of looked like a bunny." Kirara said. "And it made a sound that goes, Peka, Peka." Everyone was staring at each other until Haruka spoke. "You don't think that was…" All of a sudden a scream came out. "Rodents!" It was Reiko, the dorm supervisor. "Come on!" said Minami. "We have to help her!" Everyone ran out of the room. As for Ash and his friends, they were worried that the rodents must be Pikachu and Dedenne. "Come on!" Ash said. "We have to help them!" Everyone ran into the dormitory.

Reiko was chasing them with a broom. Pikachu and Dedenne were running all around the room. Everyone was watching them, until Pikachu and Dedenne fell into Ash and Bonnie's arms. "Are those your rodents?" asked Reiko angrily. Ash answered "Yeah, but…" He was interrupted by Reiko. "You all may be temporary students, but you know very well that pet aren't allowed. You will get rid of them at once!" Ash and the others were worried. But Minami standed up. "Now Reiko, I'm sure there's a reason these four brought their pets with them." Reiko spoke to Minami. "But pet aren't allowed at school, remember?" "Neither was Pafu." Minami pointed out. "Now she's the school pet." "Pafu." Reiko smiled and blushed. "Well, you've got me there." she said. "Please miss." Ash begged Reiko. "Just for three weeks. We promise they won't cause anymore trouble." Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont begged along with. "Please miss." Reiko finally gived up to them. "Okay, but just for three weeks." Everybody was happy. "Thank you."

Outside of the dorms, Ash and the others were grateful for Minami. "Thanks Minami." Ash said. "That girl really respected to you." Serena said. "Well what do you expect from the student council president." Kirara said. Everyone was surprised. "Wow that's incredible." Clemont said. "It's decided!" Bonnie said. "Minami, please take care of my brother." Minami had a very confused look on her face. Clemont's Aipom arm reached out and grabbed Bonnie. "Bonnie stop!" Clemont said embarrassed. "I keep telling you not to do that! So embarrassing." "I hope you'll think about it Minami." Minami had a creeped out look on her face. "Think about what?" Yui asked. "I can't look after my brother forever." Bonnie said. "So it's my type to find a dependable wife for him!" "By the way, you all met Yui, right." Haruka asked. "Yeah." Ash said. "She helped us yesterday with the dorms." "Thanks again." Clemont said. "You're welcome." She said embarrassed.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who wanted to keep our pets at school." Ash said referring to Pafu. "Pafu!" "Wow, she's so cute!" Bonnie said excitedly. "So are yours." Haruka said, petting Pikachu and Dedenne. "Pika, ka." "Denne." "They are so absolutely splendid!" Haruka said. "You have such wonderful pets!" "Well, not just two." Ash said. The four girls were confused. Ash, Serena, and Clemont threw their pokeballs, and out came the pokemon. Everyone was surprised. "How did you do that?" Haruka asked surprised." "Well, it's a long story."


	3. Pains, Trains, and Pokemon

Meanwhile at what used to be the hope kingdom, inside of Dyspear's throne room, Dyspear was talking to Shut about yesterday. "Shut." said Dyspear. "I will give you another chance to redeem yourself." "Y-You will?" asked Shut. "Do not fail me this time." said Dyspear. "Yes Your Highness." said Shut. "I swear I will defeat the Princess Pretty Cure and steal their keys!"

Back at Noble Academy, Everyone was playing with the pokemon. "Amazing how these creatures possess special abilities." said Minami. "They are all so cute too." Haruka said hugging Pikachu tightly. "Hey careful!" Ash said. "That's…" Before Ash could finish, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Haruka. "high voltage pokemon." "Pika." "Thanks for the tip." She said passed out. "They are so many." Kirara said. "But I think you have the most, Ash." "Yeah, but there's still more to catch out there." Ash said. "Why are you doing that Ash?" Asked Yui. "To become a pokemon master." He said. "Pokemon master?" they all asked. Ash told them. "I have to catch as many pokemon as I can, battle with them, and win them. I want to be the best I can for everything. That's why I'm travelling on my journey, with me, my friends, and my pokemon." "So, is that… your dream?" asked Haruka. "Yeah, of course." Ash said.

The next day, Everyone was going into Yumegahama for some marble donuts. Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Yui, Pafu, and Aroma went ahead of them. Just then, they overheard another group of students talking about the 'Rumored Princesses.' "Man, it's like those princesses are popular around here." Ash said. "Pikachu." "I just wish I could meet them again." Bonnie said. "Denne." "So why don't we?" Serena said. Everyone was confused. "We'll just find the princesses, and know them better." "How are we gonna do that?" Ash asked. "I know how." said Clemont. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on" Clemont took out a giant robotic Lilligant. "I have recently invented this after we heard of these rumored princess. I call it "The Super Hero Princess Fighter Finder!" "You really think it can find these rumored princesses." Bonnie asked. "Denne?" "Indeed!" Clemont said. "With people like them, there is no way this could fail!" Confident, Clemont turned on his invention. The Super Hero Princess Fighter Finder was reacting to an enormous resource. It was rolling along towards the direction the energy was coming from. "There it goes!" Clemont said. "Follow it!" Ash demanded. "Pika!" Everyone followed the robot to the rumored princesses. "Man, science is so amazing!" Shut then appeared watching Ash and his friends. "Amazing indeed."

Everyone was walking out of the store. "I can't wait for everyone to try these!" Kirara said. "I wonder if pokemon like Marble Donuts." said Haruka. "Probably." Yui said. "I can't wait to play with them again!" said Pafu. Just then Aroma noticed something coming their way. "Something's coming!" He shouted. Everyone ducked and covered for the thing's impact. It was Clemont's invention. "What is that?" Haruka asked. All of a sudden they heard Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena coming their way. "That's weird." Clemont said. "I was sure it would have lead us to them." "What is that?" Minami asked in surprise. 'My brother's invention." Bonnie said. "Clemont built that?" Haruka said in surprise. "Yeah." Ash said. "Clemont's dream is to be a great inventor." "Wow, so amazing!" Haruka said. "But it should have worked." Clemont said. "What was it suppose to do?" asked Yui. "It was suppose to help was find the rumored princesses." When Clemont said that, everyone was nervous. "Maybe there's something wrong with it." Just then it started to go crazy. Before they know it it exploded.

"That was unexpected." Kirara said. "Another disaster." Bonnie said. "Well, practice makes perfect." Haruka said. "But it should have worked." Clemont said in disappointed. "It works for me." A voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Shut. "You again!" Ash said in anger. "Pikachu!" "I have come for the Princess Precures." said Shut. "Well you won't find them here!" Serena said. "I already did, thanks to you." Ash and the others were confused. "Now I will take care of them." Shut looked at a little boy looking at a toy train store window. "Show me your dream." He said to the little boy. A keyhole appeared in front of him, and out came his dream of him driving a train. "All aboard!" he said. Everyone was shocked. "Impossible!" Clemont said in disbelief. "That dream is impossible." said Shut. "So allow me to throw it into the cage of despair! Shut your dream!" A lock shooted off of his chest, and became bipedal. "Go, Zetsuborg!" A cage was formed around the boy, a door closed and locked in front of him. It then became a giant steam locomotive with two wheels for legs, and two arms with gloves. "Zetsuborg." "So that's where they come from." Ash said. "Pika." "Such amazing technology that is made from a dream!" Clemont said impressed. Everyone was staring down at Clemont letting him know he's not suppose to be impressed.

"Zetsuborg, charge!" Shut commanded. The zetsuborg was grabbing it's wheels and turning them. "Zetsuborg!" The zetsuborg was charging right at them. Everybody ran out of the way. The zetsuborg turned and charged again. "Zetsuborg!" "It's coming back around!" Serena said. The zetsuborg hitted Pafu and Aroma. Ash and the others went to where they landed. "I hope they're okay." Bonnie said. Just then Pafu was speaking. "Aroma, please just one more cookie..." "Thank goodness Pafu's okay." Clemont said. But everyone just realized that… "She spoke!?" Aroma woke up and came flying to Pafu. "Pafu." He said. "Are you okay?" "I'm okay big brother." said Pafu. "They can talk!?" Aroma and Pafu were worried. "Oh dear!" They both said. Pafu and Aroma tried to act like normal animals. "Gokigen'you, Gokigen'you." Aroma lied pretending to be a parrot. Pafu was squeaking which made Bonnie wonder. "Why does Pafu sound like a mouse?" "I am not a mouse!" said pafu without thinking. Then Aroma flew into her to keep her quiet. But they found out right away. "They really can talk!" Bonnie said surprised. "Denne!" Aroma and Pafu were worried again. "Oh dear."

"Look out!" warned Minami. The zetsuborg was coming up at them, and everyone ran away. "That train is out of control!" Ash said. "Pika!" "Technically, it's a steam locomotive!" Clemont said. Everything was getting out of control. "I haven't had this much fun with you four since one of you thought a little bunny can beat me!" Shut said taunting. It got Ash mad. "Alright Pikachu, let's show him what you're really made of!" he said. "Pika!" Haruka was worried about Ash and Pikachu. She knew what she, MInami, and Kirara have to do. "Wait Ash." She said. "We'll take care of this." Ash, Pikachu, and the others were confused. They got out their dress up keys and put them in their Princess Perfumes and said the words..."Pretty Cure. Princess Engage!" Everyone was surprised. "No way!" Their dresses began to change, then their hair grew longer when they putted on their tiaras. They have become the legendary fighting princesses, Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle. One by one, they introduced themselves. "The Princess of Blooming Flowers! Cure Flora!" "The Princess of Crystal Clear Seas! Cure Mermaid!" "The Princess of Shining Stars! Cure Twinkle!" "Strong! Kind! Beautiful! Go! Princess Precure!" "That dream trapped in it's cold cage…" said Flora. "shall be released at once! Do prepare yourself! Ash and the others were surprised. "No way!" Ash said. "Pika!" "They're the princesses!?" said Serena. "They're so cool!" Bonnie said excited. "Dedenne!" "My inventon did worked after all!" Clemont said.

"Zetsuborg, get them!" Shut said. The Zetsuborg was charging them again. "Zetsuborg!" The Princess Precure Stopped it in it's tracks, and pushed it away. "Are you okay guys!" said Cure Flora. "Yeah, but what's going on here?" Ash said. "Pika pika!" The zetsuborg was charging towards them. Cure Mermaid and Twinkle stopped him again. "Flora, please take care of them." Mermaid said. Cure Flora nodded and took Ash and friends away from the zetsuborg. Mermaid and Twinkle were fighting the zetsuborg back.

Cure Flora was putting everyone down. "Run away quickly!" she said before she went back to the zetsuborg. Ash stopped her. "Haruka, I mean Flora wait!" Cure Flora stopped and turned back to Ash worried. "What's going on here?" "I'm sorry!" Cure Flora said. "I've got to go!" Cure Flora came running back towards the zetsuborg. "Wait!" Ash said running towards her. "Pika!" "Come back!" Serena said following Ash. Everyone was running to her. "Why are you following me!?" Flora asked.

The zetsuborg bowed and pointed it's smokestack at the Princess Precure, and created a tornado of smoke and blew them away. Luckily they landed safely. But the zetsuborg released it's smoke tornado again. This time it went as far as Flora, Ash, and the others. Everyone but Flora fell down. Flora checks up on them. "Are you okay?" she asked them. Everyone said that they were fine. "Why are you trying to fight those things?" Ash asked. Flora started to answered the question Ash asked her. "We… We want to protect everyone's dream." "Dreams?" Ash said. "Pika?" Flora happily nodded a yes. Everyone was surprised. "That's impressive." Clemont said. "We're not all that great." Flora said embarrassed. "Are you kidding?" Ash said. "You guys are like real superheroes!" "Pikachu!" "You guys are so cool!" Bonnie said. "Denene!" "I guess so." Flora said embarrassed. "It's no wonder you save us." Ash said. "You guys keep on doing what you're suppose to do to fulfill dreams. Just like us." Flora was confused. "We want to fulfill our dreams too, and to do that we have to keep travelling around the world, fighting the challenges in life. When I'm battling, I'll be able to use it all." "Even what you learned at Noble Academy?" asked Flora. "That's going to help you battle, too?" "Yeah, you bet!" Ash said. "Nothing we ever do is a waste of time! Everything we do on our journey leads to the Kalos League! That's why the more stuff we do the better!" "Wow, you always doing your best." said Flora. "And you've done so many things." "But I'm not done yet." said Ash. "After all, I've got to make my dream come true." "And I know what that dream is." said Flora. They both spoke the same words. "To become a Pokemon Master."

Just then the zetsuborg jumped out of the bushes with a car behind it. It thens grabbed Flora and teleported into the car along with Mermaid, Twinkle, Yui, Pafu and Aroma. "Now nobody will stop us" said Shut confidently. "The world will be covered with despair!" "Not if we can help it!" Ash said. Shut laughed amused. "You still think a bunny like that can defeat my zetsuborg?" he said. "He can, and he will!" Ash said. "Go ahead and try!" Shut said. Confident Shut lied back and watched. "Get them to join the Princess Precure, Zetsuborg." The zetsuborg was charging towards Ash and Pikachu. "Zetsuborg. "Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Pika, Chu!" Pikachu released a bolt of lightning on the Zetsuborg and it fainted. Shut was surprised. "What the…" The zetsuborg was trying to get up, but Ash wouldn't let it. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu was running as fast it can and hitted the zetsuborg. The zetsuborg got up again. "Chespin, let's help them too!" Clemont said releasing Chespin. "Us too Braixen!" Serena said releasing Braixen. Braixen and Chespin came out of their pokeballs. "Braixen." "Ches chespin." As they fought the zetsuborg, Shut wondered who they are.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball on that car!" Ash commanded Pikachu. "Braixen, Flamethrower!" Serena commanded Braixen. "Chespin use Pin Missile!" Clemont commanded Chespin. They used Electro Ball, Flamethrower, and Pin Missile on the car and destroyed it. Everyone was free. "Thanks for the help!" said Cure Twinkle. The zetsuborg came back. "Zetsuborg!" "Now's your chance to finish this!" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Flora got out a Dress-Up Key, and put it in her Princess Perfumes and said, "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" The lower part of her dresses had changed and became longer. "Dance, O Flowers!." she said. "Pretty Cure, Floral Tourbillon!" Flower petals came flying at the zetsuborg. "Dreaming." said the zetsuborg, as it was purified. "Gokigenyou!" Flora said.

"I'm so not finished here!" Shut said angrily as he made his escape. Everyone cheered in victory. "Open!" said Cure Flora as she activates the key she's holding. "The Door to your dream!" She unlocks the cage and released the boy trapped inside it. The doors then opened revealing the boy's dream of driving a train. Flora then putted the boy on a bench nearby. "I hope your dream comes true." she said to him. "Is he gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked. "Of course he is." said Aroma. "He's just unconscious." After that, everything was back to normal. And everyone was having their Marble Donuts.


	4. Princesses and Pokemon Masters

It has been three days since Ash and the others found out the identity of the Princess Precure. They were all in a forest near the school. Haruka and the others were walking and found everyone, and Serena was performing with her two Braixen and Pancham. They performed by combining Flamethrower and Dark Pulse respectively. When they were done Haruka and the others were applauding. Everyone was surprised. "Oh, we didn't see you guys there." Serena said. "That was amazing!" Haruka said. "What were you doing just now?" Asked Kirara. "I was getting ready for the next Pokemon Showcase." answered Serena. "Braixen." "Pancham." "Pokemon Showcase?" Everyone asked. "It's where she competes in special performance tournaments." Ash says. "Pikachu." "And if she wins, she gets a special key called a Princess Key." Bonnie says. "Denene!" "Hey, that's kinda like our keys." Haruka says. "Excepts she doesn't transforms into a Pretty Cure." Said Clemont. "And if I have all three keys, I'll enter the master class." Serena said. "And if I win it, I'll become Kalos Queen."

"Amazing!" Haruka said excitedly. "If I can perform like you, I can be the Princess of Flowers for sure!" Everyone was confused. "Princess of Flowers?" Ash asked. "Pika?" "Wasn't Cure Flora the Princess of Flowers?" Clement asked. Haruka freaked out. "Oh, not that!" She said. "Uh… She's a princess that shows up in my favorite fairy tale. I've wanted to be like her since I was little." "I've heard of that story!" Serena said. "So your dream is to become a princess." Bonnie said. "Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if I'll ever become princess." Said Haruka. "Can I ever be like her?" 'I'm sure you will!" Ash said. Haruka was surprised to hear those words. "Really?" Haruka asked Ash. "Right." He said. "Dreams are important and powerful. I'm sure it will come true if you just keep trying." Haruka smiles and said, "I'll do it then!" "Ash is very dependable, and optimistic." Minami said. "I can see why you like him, Serena." Serena blushed and screamed. "Like him! Uh it is true that his optimism is one thing that I admire…" "Huh, what did you say?" Ash said. Serena was as red as a sunburnt tomato on a firetruck. "It was nothing important!" Serena said. "Okay." Ash said freaked out. Serena sighed in relief. "Oh boy."

Just then the bell chimed. "We better get back to the dormitories." Minami said. "Okay, see you, tomorrow." Serena returned Braixen and Pancham in their pokeballs. The boys and girls went to their dormitories. And when Ash and Clemont just left, Haruka spoke. "That's the first time. That a boy did not laugh at my dream. I think he's the first, after Kanata."

Later in Dys Dark, Shut was reporting to Dyspear. "My apologies my lady." He said. "Those children and their animals are much more trouble than I anticipated." Dyspear was not pleased. In fact she was furious. "Are you telling me...YOU FAILED, Shut?!" "Non my lady, I have a solution!" Shut said desperate not to be punished. "We can use one of those kids to our advantage, by turning them into a zetsuborg, and turn them against the Princess Pretty Cure." Dyspear agreed to his thought and sent him to Noble Academy.

The next day, everyone was in the secondary student council office, Haruka was performing her Afternoon Tea Lesson. "Delicious!" everyone said. Haruka was happy. "You've improved greatly, Princess Haruka." said Miss Shamour, who was teaching the lesson. "You have completed your afternoon tea lesson!" "Yes!" Haruka said jumping with excitement. "Your practice is paying off." Minami said. "I get it." Said Clemont. "You've been taking lessons in order to become a princess." "Oui, she has been excellent!" Miss Shamour said. "Mais…" She was looking at Ash who was eating too fast, and was choking. "Ash, you're eating too fast!" Serena said worried. "Oh, non…" Miss Shamour said worried as well. "Vous has terrible table manners. Perhaps vous should take lessons with us." "Sorry Miss Shamour." Ash said. "I'm just in a hurry. Even though I'm in Noble Academy for my journey, I still need to train." "Right you need to battle to fulfil your dream." Haruka said. "Right!" Ash answered. "Ash, can we watch you battle?" "Of course." Ash answered. Everyone was interesting in the battle, so they went outside where the battle was gonna take place.

Later everyone was outside in the forest in the middle of a battle. "Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont commanded. Bunnelby jumps in the air and drills a hole into the ground with its ears. "You don't know where Bunnelby's gonna pop out, so watch out!" Ash commanded. It then pops up from the ground and strikes Pikachu from underneath it. Pikachu jumped up to dodge Bunnelby's Dig. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded him "Pika-chu pi!" Pikachu shouted as he released a ball of electricity at Bunnelby. Before Clemont could tell Bunnelby to dodge, the Electro Ball hitted Bunnelby, and it became weak. _"What an amazing move."_ Haruka thought outloud. "Oh no, Bunnelby." Clemont said. "Pikachu, use Thuderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped up and released a powerful bolt at Bunnelby. When the move landed, a large dust cloud rose up from the ground. When the dust was gone, Bunnelby was on it's back with black swirls in its eyes.

"Pikachu wins!" Bonnie said excited. "Are you okay Bunnelby?" Clemont asked his pokemon. "Bunnel-by." Bunnelby replied. "You did well, take a rest." Clemont said returning Bunnelby to his pokeball. "Clemont," Ash said. "That was a great battle. You and Bunnelby were strong." "Thanks Ash." Clemont said. "But you and Pikachu beat us by a long shot." "You two were great." Haruka said walking up to them. "Thanks." they both said. "That battle was too amazing. Are they all like that?" "Well, not exactly." Ash said "Pikachu." "But that's why we keep training to win every battle there is. Only then can we make our dream come true." Just then they heard the bell rang. "Wow, we've been out so long we lost track of time." Serena said. "We all must head back to the dormitories." Minami said. Everyone said bye to each other and head back to the dormitories. Little did they know that shut was watching the whole time. "Get ready, little boy." he said. "It's payback time."


End file.
